


princess

by KnifingGale



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Porter Bridges - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Higgs Monaghan, Old Friends, Rule 63, Teenage Friendship, kinda like a yandere but not quite, teenage Sam just wants to be a hermit, things get dark eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/pseuds/KnifingGale
Summary: They had been close once. He had been her friend.Her only friend.And when Lucian came along, they had drifted apart. It was the natural progression of things, Amelie had consoled her. People drifted apart. They burned bridges and forged new ones.But Higgs? He refused to burn their bridge.Not until all the others burned along with it."Let's watch the world burn together, princess."In a world where Samuelle Strand meets Higgs Monaghan as teenage porters.
Relationships: Female Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	princess

* * *

_This_, this was Samuelle Strand’s first order as a porter and, of course, she just had to fuck it up. 

Sam bit her lip until a metallic taste filled her mouth. It was certainly better than the acrid flavor of tar. The inky black substance was smeared across her lips as she laid deathly still on the ground.

She hated dying. It was uncomfortable plunging into the depths of the Seam and she was sure that Bridget was going to be pissed at her for dying once again.

_It’s okay. _

She could survive Bridget’s Lecture Call of Disappointment and make it back to the distro center in one piece, hopefully. All she had to do was wait out the BTs until the Timefall passed. It was said among the veteran porters that this area was rare in the occurrence of Timefall. 

And so Sam waited and waited, listening to the sound of Timefall droplets pattering against the hood of her raincoat. 

It was only the quiet yet recognizable sound of boots slowly stepping over the muddy ground that heralded his arrival. 

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little corpse.” Sam stared up at the newcomer who only blinked. He looked almost disappointed.

“Oh, you’re alive.” She couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed with the lackadaisical way he said it. 

And that was how she met Higgs Monaghan. 

* * *

After years of carefully executed silence and evasion in Central Knot City, Sam had forgotten in her excitement of being alone in the wilderness beyond how exactly to-well-converse with others.

‘You need to get out more, Sam’ Both Bridget and Amelie had told her. And so Sam did.

Alone. In the wilderness. As a lone porter. 

Key word: _**Alone**_. 

Certainly not with a guy who called her a ‘_pretty little corpse_’. 

Yet here she was with idle small talk floating in the air aimlessly like the cryobiotes that floated in the tar she threw up. 

The newcomer-Higgs Monaghan-insisted on introductions and, well, Sam forgot to lie about her true name. 

“Samuelle Strand,” Higgs Monaghan chuckled as if he heard the most outrageous thing, “Well, I’ll be damned, princess. I’ve just met royalty.”

Sam shifted in annoyance. She should have just lied about her damned last name. Practically speaking, it wasn’t even hers considering how little she interacted with Bridget Strand. But, Samuelle Strand, the adopted daughter of the President couldn’t go speaking that. No, instead, Sam merely replied, “I’m only adopted.”

“Why’d you become porter of all things?”

_To get away from people_, she thought.

Sam felt heat rising to her head when she realized that she had said that thought out loud. 

“Oh, that’s just adorable.” Higgs drawled out whilst chuckling, nearly snickering at the fact that the President’s mysterious adopted daughter was a damn hermit of all things.

Sam gritted her teeth together. At least he isn’t touching you, she consoled herself. If he laid a single finger on her, she was going to whack him with the ruined cargo case she picked up a while back. 

It had worked on the MULEs and it sure as hell would work on him.

“I get the point,” She mustered out, barely able to stop herself from adding a choice word at the end. Sam turned her back to him, ready to put distance between herself and the annoying bastard-

“I don’t think you do,” Higgs smirked, “I’ve got a present for you, princess.” 

When she turned around, all she could see was the miracle in his hands. 

Her cargo.

The photographs. 

It was all there and in perfect condition.

It was almost embarrassing. She nearly tripped over herself in the haste to get the cargo-_in perfect condition_\- from his hands. 

“Word of advice, sweetheart,” The glorious bastard added as she carefully picked up the offered cargo from his hands while making sure to avoid contact with his hands, “Pick up some container spray at the distro center. It can be a real pain to buy but it’s worth it with fragile cargo.”

It was funny.

When Higgs was out of sight-and mind hopefully-Sam had examined the cargo contained given. Words scrawled in red ink were only further highlighted by the yellow impact monitoring tape binding the container. 

> _**Don’t stress about today, princess. Everyone’s a little green in the beginning. Shoot me a message if you have any questions. - Higgs** _

  
Maybe he wasn’t so much of a bastard after all. 

Sam sighed. She felt almost guilty about it.

But, people were just so-

_Touchy_.

And she couldn’t deal with that and enjoy the social gymnastics of conversing with others as the daughter of the President. 

Still, Higgs Monaghan had done her a solid and saved her ass from failing her first order as a porter.

What did people do in return for such kindness?

Thank you notes? Hugs-_nonono_-

Gifts?

“I’ll give him boots,” Sam announced into the air. Her voice echoing down the silent valley she was now trekking through. Porters went through boots like they were nothing. 

_It’s a good gift_, she thought almost proudly to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I almost talked myself out of writing this fic...Regardless, I did have fun writing this!
> 
> As for the upcoming 'Obsessive Higgs' part of the story, I felt like Higgs' character does have the potential to be obsessive to a cause like in canon or to a person (which he kinda did in canon to a certain extent with Amelie). I thought it would be interesting to write Sam and Higgs meeting as teenagers while working as porters. The effects later down the line due to them becoming friends early on are interesting to explore in the planning of this story. 
> 
> I hope my writing wasn't too sparse and too nondescriptive along with the characters being too OOC. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
